The Schuesters
by MrsHummelXx
Summary: Take a look at the life of William and Shelby Schuester, and there 12 kids! You should read The Schuesters story announcment first, But it isnt absolutley needed!
1. Chapter 1

The Schuesters

Authors Note- Just soo you know this is mostly gonna be about Kurt and Blaine. And Not Alone is written by Darren Criss, who play's Blaine, Soo...

Chapter 1 (no ones P.O.V)-

Blaine sat at his desk, strumming aimlessly at his guitar when he heard a scream from outside the door. He ran to the door and peered down the hall. He saw Kurt banging his little fists on Noah and Finn's door.

"Noah! Gimme my blankie back!" The tiny boy yelled, kicking and hitting the door. Puck's reply was, "Leave me alone you spoiled brat! Nobody likes you!".  
>Thats when Kurt started to cry.<p>

Blaine ran out of his and Kurt's room, and scooped up the tiny burnette into his arm's and yelled, "Puck! Give him his freakin' blankie!' Noah opened the door and yelled in Blaines face, "You ruin all the fun!" Threw the blainkie at Kurt, Then slammed the door again.

Blaine handed Kurt his beloved blankie and carried Kurt back to there room. Blaine put Kurt down on the bed and started to walk away until Kurt said,  
>"Blainey, Will you play Barbies with me?"<p>

Blaine smiled and turned around to look the little boy in the eyes, "Sure! Where did you leave them?" Kurt looked around, then rememberd, "In Santanna and Brittnay's room!" Blaine took the little boy's hand and replied, "Lets go get them!"

Santanna and Brittnay were sitting on Brittnay's bed talking about boy's until they heard a knock on the door. Santanna got up and answerd the door, and saw her two favorite siblings (besides Brittnay).

Santanna smiled down at the little boy and asked, "What can I do for you?" Kurt smiled back up at her and answerd, "I left my Barbies here, and me and Blainey wanna play with them!"

"Of course!" Santanna opened the door all the way and let the boys in. Brittnay looked over and smiled at Kurt, "The Barbies are over by Lord Tubbington!"

And sure enough, when Blaine and Kurt looked over there was a fat cat sitting besides a bunch of Barbies. Kurt grabbed the Barbies, thanked his sisters,  
>then pulled his brother back to there room. Kurt set down the Barbies and pulled out some Barbie clothes from under his bed.<p>

Kurt and Blaine played with Kurt's Barbies until it was time for dinner.

Kurt sat in between Mercedes and Tina, While Blaine sat besides Sam.

Will sat down and looked around at all his beautiful children and asked, "Soo, How was school?"

Santanna and Brittnay answerd at the same times, "Awesome! We both got moved up a row in the Cheerio pyrimid!" Will beamed at the two girl's then looked around at the rest of his kids.

Sam smiled and said, "I got a A on my science project!" Will smiled while Shelby said, "Thats amazing Honey!" Which made Sam smile goofily.

Quinn looked around the table an noticed that Finn wasnt here, "Wheres Finn?" Everyone else looked around and noticed that he wasnt here.

Puck grimaced and said, "He's probly with Rachel..." All of the kids groaned, at the same time that Finn bursted into the room yelling, "Sorry! I was with Rachel!" Shelby just shook her head and said, "Just sit down..."

They ate dinner, and dessert, then cleaned up.

Blaine carried Kurt up to the bathroom, As it was time for Kurt's bath, and set him down on the closed toilet seat. Blaine started the bath and helped Kurt into the bath.

Blaine washed Kurts hair for him then left for a minute to get Kurts, The Little Mermaid, Pajamas. When he got back Kurt had a bubble beard and a bubble hat. Blaine laughed, while Kurt said, "Look! I'm Dumbledore!"

Kurt and Blaine laughed and played with the bubbles some more until Kurt started to get tired. Blaine helped Kurt into his Pajamas and carried the little boy to bed. Blaine layed Kurt down and went and got his gutair.

Every night Blaine would play and sing a song for Kurt to fall asleep. Tonight he chose Not Alone, written by himself.

"Ive been alone,

Surronded by darkness,

Ive seen how heartless,

The world can be."

By this time Kurt was already asleep, But Blaine kept playing and singing.

"I've seen you crying,

You felt like it's hopeless,

I'll always do my best,

To make you see.

Baby you're not alone,

Cause you're here with me,

And nothings ever gonna bring us down,

Cause nothing can keep me from lovin you,

And you know it's true,

It don't matter what'll come to be,

Our love Is all we need to make it through,

Now I know it ain't easy,

But it ain't hard trying

Everytime I see you smiling,

And I feel you so close to me. And you tell me,

Baby you're not alone,

Cause your here with me,

And nothings ever gonna bring us down,

Cause nothing can keep me from lovin you,

And you know it's true,

It don't matter what'll come to be,

Our love is all we need to make it through,

I still have trouble,

I trip and stumble,

Trying to make sense of things sometimes,

I look for reasons,

But I don't need 'em,

All I need is to look in your eyes, And I realize...

Baby I'm not alone,

Cause your here with me,

And nothings ever gonna take us down,

Cause nothing can keep me from lovin you,

And you know it's true,

It don't matter what'll come to be,

Our love is all we need to make it through,

Cause your here with me,

And nothings ever gonna bring us down,

Cause nothing, nothing, nothing, Can keep me from lovin you,

And you know it's true,

It don't matter what'll come to be,

You know our love is all we need, Our love is all we need,

To make it through"

Authors note- So this is the end of this chapter! What do you think? Please review! Chapter 2 will be up soon, As it is already written! And to the people that commented on The Schuesters story announcment! Fanfiction wont let me reply, Because it's a dick. Well anyways, Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Schuesters-

Authors Note- Sorry I havent been updating.I have been at summer camp, and shit. I also went and saw the Glee movie. Let's just say Darren Criss in 3D is the hottest thing Ive ever seen. ;)

Chapter 2 (no ones P.O.V)-

It was a Saturday soo the Schuester kids didnt have school, and Will didnt have work.

Kurt, Santanna, and Brittnay sat in the living room watching reruns of America's Top Model, When Sue, there neighbor, and Will's rival bursted in the door.  
>"Where the hell is your father?" She yelled at three siblings.<p>

Santanna pointed down the hall and said, "In his office." Sue ran down the hall and into Will's office. She slammed her fist's on the desk, startling Will.

Will looked up from his paper work with a sigh, "What do you want Sue?" "Why dont you ask your kids? There is a freakin' hole in my window! The size of a football!" Sue screamed in Will's face.

Will sighed and replied calmly, "Sue.. Please calm down. I will ask my kids if they did it. And if they didnt you can go yell in some one else's face."

Will leant his head out the office door and called for his kids. After about 5 minutes all 12 kids were piled in his office with annoyed faces.

"What did you call us here for, Daddy?" Kurt asked, looking around at all his siblings, then his daddy, then Sue. Will looked down at his youngest child then at his other kids and asked, "Did any of you kids throw a football at Sue's window?"

All of the kids shook there heads, with confused look's on there faces. Sue crossed her arms over her chest and glared at all the Schuster children,  
>"Well someone had to!"<p>

Finn replied, "It was probly Karofsky and his little brother." All of the Schuester kids winced at the mention of David Karofsky and his little brother,  
>Josh.<p>

Sue shook her head, "No! They are great kids! They would never do that!" "They are not great kids! They are always mean to us, and they hurt Blaineyy! Just because he likes boys!" The youngest Schuester yelled.

Sue glared at the little boy then pushed her way out of the office, making Kurt fall over in the process. All the Schusters didnt dare to move until they heard the door slam, signaling that Sue was gone.

Mercedes ran over to Kurt and picked him up, and off of the ground, "Are you alright Kurtie?" Kurt nodded then burried his face in Mercedes' shoulder.

All of the Schusters stayed silent for a moment until Finn asked, "When is mom coming home with the grocerys?" All of the Schusters laughed then set off to do there own thing.

Finn, Puck, and Sam playing basketball in the driveway.

Artie and Mike playing Halo in there room.

Tina, Quinn, Santanna, and Brittnay doing each others hair.

And Kurt, Mercedes, and Blaine in Blaine and Kurt's room, listening to music.

When Shelby got home it was only 12:00 soo she started making lunch for her 12 kids and her husband. When she was done making lunch she called for her kids and husband.

Of course Finn was first to get there, yelling, "FOOD! I HAVE BEEN CRAVING YOU FOREVER!" "Have you ever, not been hungry?" Mike asked with a laugh.

Santanna smirked, "When it comes to Finn he'll never stop being hungry!" All of the Schusters who were in the room laughed.

After about 2 more minutes all the Schusters were sitting at the dinning room table, enjoying lunch.

Authors Note- Please review, It will make Lord Tubbingtons happy! 


End file.
